Why don't You love Me?
by BadGurl
Summary: I don't want to give one
1. Default Chapter Title

I forgot that copywrite thing. So first of all I don't own Digimon nerver have never will.My heart goes out to the people who are suffering from this tragic information.

(_flash back)_  
They were at it again. TK sighed. would they ever stop? How were they supposed to defeat the dark masters if all Tai and Matt were focused on was defeating eachother? TK looked up at Mimi from his position on her lap. he could see why Matt and Tai fought over her all the time, she didn't know of course, but everybody else did.   
Matt was arguing over which way they should go. He said left Tai said right. TK yawned and leaned back against Mimi's chest.   
"Tired?" His head snapped up to the source of the voice. Mimi. He yawned again. "Yeah." His eyes were starting to droop,"are they STILL arguing?" Mimi giggled."They're awake aren't they?" This made TK giggle. Patamon was staring at TK worriedly. "You should get your sleep TK, you need rest for tomarrow." He glared at the guinea pig like digimon. "I'm ok Patamon stop worrying." " Yeah TK can take care of himself, besides he can't stay up forever." He looked up at Mimi. She was the only one who treated him like a digidestined instead of a little 9 year old.   
"Could you two please stop arguing!, you're gonna wake up Kari." Everyone looked to Sora and saw that the comotion had indeed started to make Kari's eyes flutter. Joe put his large hand on Sora's smaller(Yet just as ugly) one. "Let them go at it they gotta stop some time right?" Sora sighed and snuggled back into his embrace. "Yeah, but if they wake her up THEY'RE putting her back to sleep." With that Sora nodded off.  
Tai chose this chance to speak up. "Ok let's save time and air by doing this the more mature way." THAT definetly got eveyone's attention(anyone that was awake that is). "I'm right your wrong end of disscussion." now where am I gonna sleep?" He mumbled to himself. "The hell you are!!!" Matt was livid. "WILL BOTHE YOU MUSCLE HEADS SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi screeched making TK fall of her lap. "When you bothe learn to GROW up please tell me I'll be the cute one laying near the overgrown flower." "HEY!" "Sorry Palmon got a little carried away there, forgive me?" "Fine but I'm the one who protects you from all the other evil digimon REMEMBER that." "Ok Ok were even." She said as she walked over to her flower friend.  
It had been 1 hour since everybody went to sleep. Everybody but TK. He layed there curled up next to Patamon. TK stared at mimi deep in thought. 'Mimi's the only one who doesn't treat me like a baby, even when we were at camp she was the only one who played with me and didn't just let me win. She even stayed with me when all the other kids went off and I had to stay behind because I'm too young.' Matt always pushed him to be near Mimi so it would give him an excuse to be near her too, and Tai did the same with Kari. He looked toward Mimi and as expected Matt and Tai were laying right next to her. TK sat up on all fours and crawled over to Mimi.He had seen some of the older kids do the same thing.'Matt would be REALLY mad if I did' 'That's a chance I just have'ta take.' He bent his head to hers. Right when there lips were centimeters apart he hesitated, but that hesitation was gone in a second as he scrunched his eyes tight and lowered his lips to hers. The second their lips touched his eyes shot open.  
Firewords, electricity, heat it was all there. 'So that's what all those mushy bed time stories were talking about.' TK reluctantly pulled away, blushing madly. He flet as if he were filled with so much adrenalin he had to run just to wear it off. TK gulped nervously and gently layed his head on her chest, wraped his little arms around her and went to sleep.  
(_end flashback)  
  
_THat was seven years ago the recent digidestined were 16 and the other digidestined were now 18. Sora and Joe along with Izzy and Miyako were dating. Davis was still jealous of Kari's affection toward TK and TK still couldn't give less a damn. Matt and Tai still fought over Mimi as usual Mimi still Couldn't put two ant two together to figure it out. He was still getting ready for school when a very feminin voice broke him out of his reviera. "TeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeKaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Hurry it up we're gonna be late!" "Hold up Mimi! Wait for me pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" "Fine but if I don't see TK tush out there all your gonna see is welcome matt here!" "THanks Mims your the best!" A few minuts later TK flew out the door with his backpack in his hand and his toast in his mouth. "See no aren't you glad you waited for me?" "I will be if You can get us to school in the next ten minuts." "How about we run like made?" "Sounds like a plan to me." With that they took of like the hound of hell were on their heels.  
Mimi was trying desperately to hang on to her purse while making sure her hair hadn't suffered any damage. Unfortunately She was failing miserably. THis caught TK's attention. "WHy do girls run like that? THey always have to run with their arms all flailing in the air, make sure their hairs ok, while trying to take tiney steps to keep a good looking stride." Mimi did her best to glare at him though with her golden brown tresses in her face it didn't look very intimidating. "C'mon pick up the pace Mimi! Run like a man!" "TK WILL YOU SHUT UP!! " SHe said while trying to hit him upside the head. Unfortunately he ducked underneath her arm and caught her around the waist and with his slight newly large height advantage proceeded to pick her up. "TK YOU BETTER PRAY I NEVER REACH YOU!!!!!!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!C'mon Mim's you said you didn't want to be late and you run so slow that we'd never get there! THis is the only way!" "Hmph!"   
"TK slow down I'm getting a headache and my hair is a living rats nest!""Uh Oh we only got three minuts till school starts." " Then WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR TK!! RUN RUN FOR ALL YOUR WORTH!!" "HEY Mim's I see the school!" "Less talking more running!!" They finally made it in to his classroom just as the bell rang. "YESSSS!!! Mim's we made it!" "Mr. Takaishi WHAT are you doing!Put that young lady down this intant!" Mr. Suziso boomed. TK suddenly remembered something. Mimi didn't go to the same homeroom class as he did. "Oh no."   
  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Why Don't You Love Me? 2

"You have to talk to me sometime Mimi. You can't ignore me FOREVER." Since they were late and Tk had knocked over half the school running to get to his class room BOTHE Tk AND Mimi had gotten detention. "C'mmmmmmmooooooonnnnnnn Mimiiiiiiiii I said I was sorry." Mimi just turned her head the other way. "Fine be that way!" He tried to ignore her and put on a 'I couldn't care less' front, but It only lasted about 5 seconds.  
Tk definately attracted a few stares when he threw himself on the floor and attatched himself to Mimi's leg like a ball and chain. "PUH-LEEEEZE Mimi speak to me! Heck you can even scream at me! Just stop ignoring me! Mimi!" She was desperately trying to detatch Tk from her high heeled boot clad leg when a voice broke her from her work. " Hey pretty lady! watchya doin?" She giggled at Tai's flirtatious anticts. "Look Tk I know the janitors job on the floor sucks, but isn't this a little extreme?" Tai gestured to the way Tk was still laying flat on the floor.  
"Sh-she won't talk to me! She w-won't even LOOK at me!" "Jeeze man what'd you do?" "I rather not bring up that tragic memory." "Well look on the bright side!" "WHAT bright side!?" "At least I'm not you." Tai chuckled. "You are sooooooo lucky I'm begging for forgivness." Tk was too busy glaring up at Tai to notice Matt had snuck up on them. Tai was still laughing and Tk was trying to do his best to cover up his blush. Matt took this oportunity to slip his arm around Mimi's shoulder unnoticed. "Hey Mimi whats up?" Tai and Tk jumped a little and looked at the intruder(well Tk had to look up at the intruder.  
"Nothing besides the fact that I got detention thanks to a certain someone that will remained unnamed." "Awwwwwwww c'mon Mimi I said I was sorry!" "Hmph" She turned her head away in response. Tai was too busy glaring daggers at Matt to notice things had gotten quiet. It was that time he decided to speak up. "Yeah Mim's you can't hold a grudge forever." As he was saying this he slipped his are around her other shoulder and shoved Matt away. "I guess your right, he did TRY to make it on time." "But on ther other hand he should have been more prepared for school in the morning." Matt said as he put his arm around her shoulder and repeated the action Tai did to him.   
Unfortunately Matt put a little more force in the push and Tai landed on the Floor. "Your my brother your SUPPOSED to be defending me you traiter!" Matt looked down at Tk. "I'm just stating the facts little bro. You should be more prepared for school." "Oh yeah Like Matt can talk! Mimi I once timed how long Matt spent in the bathroom and did you know he spent and HOUR AND A HALF on his HAIR alone!" "Watch it Tai at least I can know how to use a brush!" "You saying I can't even brush my own hair!" "Oh that's nice Tai It only took you fifteen minutes to get it this time!"   
"Mimi I'm sorry I made you late you don't have to wait for me if you don't want to." "Aww don't worry Tk I forgive you. And you can get off of the floor if you want to." She flashed him a dazzling smile as he got off the floor. "Hey lets go get a soda. Sort of an I'm sorry present." " You got it!, but you don't have to I forgive you already." "I want to besides there's this really cool ice-cream shop I've been dying to try out!" "I knew there'd be a catch." "Wait what do we do with them?" He said gesturing toward the two rivals. "Don't bother it's like trying to stop the tide." "Well shall we?" He said as he offered his arm. Mimi giggled as this. "We shall."   
They sat in a boothe near the window. Of course Mimi got the window seat. Tk was starting to think of the flash back he had that morning. He blushed as he recalled that particular moment. He sighed. Mimi and him had gotten really close what with everybody busy with their own relationships and Tai and Matt fighting all the time.This made Kari very jealous and develope a certain hate towards Mimi. As hard as it was Mimi was even more naive than himself, so of course she didn't know, but Tk did. Kari was the only one who had caught on to his crush on Mimi in the digitalworld, her and Miyako.  
He had told Miyako about it when they were trying to fight Kaizer and bring back the good digimon. She had only smiled and promised to never tell anyone, and to his surprise she kept that promise. Miyako was the one who supplied him with any information about her that he didn't know and the monthly supply of pictures in which Mimi looked the best. Yes Miyako was a great friend.  
"HELLLLLLLLLLOOOO Earth to Tk Earth to Tk come back please." mimi was waving her hand in front of his face. He took her wrist and layed it back on the table as he smiled at her. "Sorry just daydreaming" "About Kaaaariiiiii." She said putting the emphises on Kari. To her suprise he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it is that what she thought? That he spent his free time daydreaming about Kari? "And what may I ask is so funny?" "Never mind (hahahahah) lets (chuckle) just order." She looked at him supiciously but shrugged it off as Tk just being his weird self. "Hey Mim's I hear your looking for a roomate?" "Yeah My modeling career just doesn't pay for it Even with my Singing on the side."   
"Yeah well, you do live in a condoe, normal teens usually live in an apartment for their first time on their own." "I know but it was my dream home I just couldn't pass it up." She whined. "I remember the way your parents reacted when you told them you were moving out!" " Yeah daddy started grabbing his chest and momma fainted!" Soon they were laughing to the point where they were threatened to be kicked out. Tk was grabbing at his sides all the while trying to breathe. "Man I thought we would never unlatch your mom from your leg when moving day came(HAHAHAHA)!"   
"I know (giggle)and she still(giggle) comes over every(giggle) five minutes!"   
"Ok serious now where are you going to find a roomate?" That thought never occured to her. Where WAS she going to find a roomate? If she did what if he or she was mean or tried to change the way she decorated her place? What if they didn't like her? Tk noticed her worried expression. His eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey Mimi what about me?" "What ABOUT you?" "What about me as a roomate?" "OH Tk I could never take you away from your mother! She would hate me!" "Don't worry about it things have been pretty tight lately, if I moved she wouldn't have to worry about another mouth to feed." I don't know......." "Awwww c'mon Mim's I cook I clean I do dishes I have a great paying job and I even have great fashion sense!" She rolled her eyes, but finally consented to let him move in with her.  
_1 week later  
_  
"Oh my baby's all grown up and moving out on me!" Tk was desperately trying to console his sobbing mother. "Mom It's not that far away and I'm just doing it to help out Mimi." "(sniff) I know, I just don't want you to go." "You can visit us any time you want we only live like five minutes away c'mon don't cry." "Alright but just remember to brush your teeth, change your you know what everyday, be nice to mimi she is letting you live with her you know, help her around the house or condoe as you call it....." "Mom I know what to do stop worrying." "Tk these boxes don't magically move themselves ya know." He looked over to see Matt trying to carry an enormous box out to the car.  
"Ok I'm coming matt hold up." Matt mumbled something like 'Mimi should have told me to move in with her'. Tk chuckled as he watched his big brother finish carrying it out. "Alright was that the last box?" "Yep guess I'll be seeing ya lil' bro." "Tk there's still time to change your decision you can still stay?" "Mom Mimi needs me I'm going." "(_sniff sniff ) _Its always a woman who takes a mother's baby away." "Tk get in the car and drive like you've never drove before got it?" "Yep! See ya Matt!" "Oh and Tk?" "Hm?" "You lay one less than innocent fingure on her and I'll rip it off understand?" "I always do." "good."  
Tk had finally got to Mimi's condoe when he saw her out in the front yard waving him in. '_she waited for me...'_ He got out of the car to greet her. "Hey Tk any trouble getting here?" "Nope! I coudn't really rely on your handwritten directions though............"He said as he pulled out a piece of pink paper with squares and arrows drawn on it in crayon.She put a hand behind her head and giggled sheepishly. "Yeah well I never said I was an artist." "Obviously." "Hmph! You got here didn't you?" "Barely." "Hey buster I'm the one letting you live here." "And I'm the one helping you pay the rent." "Tuoshe."  



	3. Why Don't You Love Me? 3

_1 Month Later_   
  
_'Good god does she ever wake up?" _Tk had been watching Mimi for the past hour. It had actually become a ritual to watch her at night. Mimi however didn't see it that way. She would always say it bugged her and tell him to stop. She never got such luck. He was was staddling her hips and looking her straight in her closed eyes all the while pinning her arms to the side. Suddenly her eyelids started to move. Moving turned to fluttering and soon fluttering turned to opening. Two mischivious azure eyes stared into suddenly terrified hazel ones.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" "Tk you big jerk get off me!!!" Tk smiled and cocked his head " Do you really think its that easy to get rid of me?" He chuckled at her struggle to get him off her. No such luck he had her pinned. "Ugghhh fine! What do you want?" He grew serious now. "You didn't come home last night. Where were you?" "Joe proposed to Sora yesterday. She called up practically bouncing off the walls. She asked me to help her with the wedding plans. Happy now?" "Ecstatic." "Good" Minutes passed and Tk nor Mimi moved. "Tk?" "Hm?" "_OFF_." "Oh right!"  
As he left Mimi went through her dresser wondering what to wear. Tk doing the same thing. She finally decided on a pink spagehtti stap shirt with blue straps, a pair of blue jeans, and Nike sneakers. Mimi looked in the mirror and wondered what to do with her hair. She shrugged and put it up in a simple poney tail with two locks of golden brown hair framing her face. Satisfied with the way she looked Mimi went in the kitchen to find Tk already at work making breakfast.  
He was wearing a black Nike tanktop, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and white repox sneakers. It was saturday so neither of them had to go to work. "So Mim's whatcha wanna do today?" "I don't know what ever you want to do I guess. Any problem with that?" "Nope! Hey! How about that new carnival that just opened up!?" "Wow you bet!" "Yeah they have this new rollar coaster I've been dying to try out and I'm dragging you on it." "Hmph! You wish." "No I know." Mimi simply stuck her toung out in response.  
"How about we go after breakfast?" "Sounds good to me. Guess your pretty eager to have me dragg ya on that coaster huh?" " I don't know you." "Ha! you wish." "Your not putting me on that 2,0000 pounds of speeding death Tk Takaishi(is that how you spell it?)." "A rollar coaster weighss alot more than 2,000 pounds Mimi." "Oh hush!"  
  
_At the carnival  
_   
"Tk for the last time I told you I'm not going on that one way ticket to death!" "But Mimi It has four loops and is said to be the fastest and longest rollar coaster in the world! WORLD Mimi the WORLD! Not the state not the country the WHOLE WORLD!" "Oh now I'm just itching to go." She said sarcastically. "Miiiiimiiiii. You can't do this to me." He whined. "Just watch me." Just as she was heading toward the ferris wheel Tk came up with a devious idea. He snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and through her over his shoulder as he proceeded to make his way to the enormous roller coaster. "PUT ME DOWN TK!!!HELP I'M BEING UPDUCTED!!!" "Mimi pipe down will ya people are starting to stare. Besides your older than me how can I be upducting you?" "YOur about a 1/2 a foot taller than me thats how!"   
He plopped her down in the seat and fastened her in. " Mimi stop screaming the ride hasn't even started yet." "I swear Tk you had better pray I don't make it through this. It's the only way you'll live to see 17." All conversation was cut off as the ride started. He grabbed her hand and held it tight to reassure her. Mimi gulped as they reached the top. "OMG!" From down to up to the loop to loops Mimi held Tk's hand tighter and tighter. Half way through it She started to enjoy it, even to the point where she was actually laughing!  
When the ride ended they both got of laughing. Mimi chose this moment to speak up. "Ok we went on your ride now lets go on mine k?" "Sure thing Mim's" She led them through crowds and other rides untill they finally reached their destination. "The FERRIS WHEEL?!" "Aww c'mon Tk Its fun besides we get to see the entire park from up there." "(sigh) Alright Mimi if thats what you want." They got into the small cage and waited for the ride to sart. Tk saw Mimi whisper something to the guy running the ferris wheel he nodded and she walked off and got back into the cage. "What'd you say?" "You'll see." Tk caught the mischivious tone of voice and waited to see what she was talking about.   
When they reached the top the ride stopped. "Hey whats going on?" "Quick Tk Look!" He quickly turned his head infront of him and saw the most beautiful site in his life. Fireworks of all kinds lit up the night sky. Colors of the rainbow blew up in the navey/black backround. He looked to his side and stared and Mimi. The fireworks lit up her hair and profile as she stared at the beautiful site. '_I was wrong the fireworks are second most beautiful site I've ever seen.'_ He continued to stare at her untill she finally noticed and looked up at him. Tk didn't even bother blushing. There was no shame in staring at the most beautiful creature in the world.  
Unfortunately Mimi did blush, but that only added to her beauty. she gently layed her head on Tk's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He layed his head ontop of hers as they both looked on into the night sky. But like all things do the fireworks came to an end as did the ride along with Tk's moment alone with Mimi. "Wasn't that just beautiful Tk?" "Yeah Gorgeous." But He wasn't talking about the fireworks. "But we better get home It's almost Midnight." "Alright Tk." Mimi sighed dissapointedly.   
When they got home Mimi put on the huge COLTS football jersy that Tk had given her as pajamas. She then slipped into her room and exepected Tk to do the same. He didn't. Tk put on a pair of boxers and a white under shirt. He couldn't sleep all he could think about was the way mimi looked, the way she acted, everything about her, and everything she ever did was suddenly brought up in his mind. He slipped into Mimi's room and once again watched her sleep. Tk softly walked over to her bed and gently sat down so not to wake her. He caressed her cheek and stared at her. Just as he had done in the digiworld Tk gently bent his lips forward and softly kissed mimi on the lips.   
And just as he had expected the same electricity and fire came back as his lips touched hers. Tk once more caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Why did you make me fall in love with you?" He sighed, he knew he wouldn't get an answer. She had his heart in her hand she could hold it or she could break it. Maybe it was best if she didn't know. That way she wouldn't break his heart. But every time she would look at another guy the way he pined for her to look at him every time she would let someone else taste her lips wouldn't his heart break anyway? Even then there would still be that last shred of hope that last chance that she could feel the same way about him.  
If he told her she could either give him her heart or crush his.One look one word one movement was all it took to either give him real life or kill him right on the spot if he told her. Still there was that little chance that small flicker of hope that she would give him her heart in return for his. Tk stared at her longingly. Suddenly Mimi's eyes fluttered open. Tk jumped a little, the action surprised him. "Mmmmm Tk? What are you doing?"_ 'Excuse, excuse, excuse, gotta think up an excuse.'_ "Ummm I had a nightmare about the digiworld that freaked me out a bit." _"God that sounded stupid.'_ Mimi giggled. "You big baby." "Ummmm can I sleep with you tonight? I just need to be near someone right now." She just stared at him for a while. "But I can see your too tired I'll just go back to bed." Tk was just walking away when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

He turned to face Mimi. She was smiling warmly at him and making his stomach feel like it had buttterflies. "Don't go. Stay." Nothing more was said as they both climbed back in her bed and fell as sleep. Tk stared at mimi and when he was sure she was as sleep he gently kissed her cheek. "I just want to be close to you Mimi. Thats all I want." He gently layed his hand on top of her and with those last words Tk Takaishi fell asleep.  
  
_To be continued_


	4. Why Don't You Love Me?4

Tk woke up that morning absolutely ecstatic! The way Mimi's eyes looked and they way she said it when she asked him to stay! She just had to love him! It was the only possibility. He couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face! It was litteraly starting to hurt, but the feeling inside just kept that grin there. _' Tk and Mimi sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes Marrige then comes baby in the baby carrige! Mimi loves Tk! Tk love Mimi!' _That song just kept playing over and over again in his head.  
Tk got out the bacon,eggs, and pan to start cooking Mimi her surprise breakfast in bed. The bacon and eggs were starting to sizzle. Tk looked to the left and to the right to make sure nobody was there and that Mimi hadn't gotten out of bed. "Tk and Mimi sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marrige then comes baby in the baby carrige!" He knew he sounded like a two year old then again two year olds were still in that girls have cooties phase.  
__

Mimi's breakfast was finally done. "Ok got the eggs, check, toast, check, bacon, check, chocolate milk in her favorite Ranma 1/2 cup, check." Tk looked at his master piece."ok I got everything she needs! Great! She had better appreciate this I gave up watching her in her sleep for this!" He walked upstairs and down the hall to her room and opened the door with his foot. As Tk titoed in he noticed she was in the shower. A deviouse idea came to mind. "Teeeeeeekkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy be good." He whispered to himself.  
_'Must fight temptation, must fight temptation, mind over matter, mind over matter' _He clenched his eyes shut to fight the evil plan his mischivious side was starting to make. ' _mind over matter! Aww hell I don't mind so I guess it doesn't matter.' _Tk layed the tray of food on her nightstand and walked to the bathroom down the hall. He filled a overly large football cup with water, added some ice, and tiptoed back into Mimi's room. He snuck into her bathroom.   
Tk had never been in Mimi's bathroom the entire time he'd lived with her. Just as he had expected it was filled to the shower head with pink. There was a little green in there two. Mainly the tiles though. They were wight with the symbol of Sincerity on them. He stood up and looked around in awe. _'Man! I got screwed on the bathroom choice. This place is as big as my room! Oh well guess thats what you get if you don't got first dibbs.' _He looked toward the shower curtain. There was a shadowy profile of a body in there.  
A certain female body. Tk almost lost control right then and there. _'Stay focused,stay focused. STAY. FOCUSED.' _He finally gained back control and tiptoed over to the shower. _'God bless the guy who invented this trick. I should should solute him later on.'_ Trying not to chuckle he gently walked over to the curtain's edge. _'SPLASH!!!!' _" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tk took off like the hound of hell were on his heels. Mimi shot her head out of the curtain. "TK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" She jumped out of the shower, wrapped a small towel around her body and took off after him. Tk rushed down the stairs and made it to the door with Mimi only a yard behind him. He swung open the door preparing to bolt out only to find Matt with his hand raised and ready to knock.

Not even standing there for a micro second Tk bolted past his brother. " RUN MATT RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" Only then did Matt see what he was screaming about. Mimi was sprinting top speed straight for the door, soaking wet and in nothing but an unbelievably small towel. "OUT OFF MY WAY!!!" He dashed to the side and let Mimi skidd across the hall way and sprint off to catch Tk. What was happening finally dawned on Matt. Mimi was bolting after Tk in a towel and was running toward the street! "AWWWW CRAP!!" He took of after the duo.  
Tk looked behind him and saw that Mimi was practically on his heels. _'Crap,crap,crap! Why couldn't she have the crest of love!? Sincerity sure as hell won't help me now!' _"PREPARE TO DIE TK!!!!" "AAAGHHH!!!" started running even harder. It was then that Tk realized that Matt was behind Mimi. "MATT QUICK TACKLE HER!!" He shouted behind him. "I may be a blonde Tk but I'm not stupid!!" Matt shouted back up. Anger was her limitless fuel now. Instead of pink she was seeing red.  
"Mimi stop!!" Matt shouted from behind her. She didn't listen. Tk was right infront of her not enough so she could grap him just enough so she could tackle him. Mimi decided against it though, if she missed she could get seriously hurt. Mimi was so into catching him she didn't notice the muscled figure she was heading for. 'CRASH!!' "Ooomph!" She had crashed into what felt like a brick wall. Mimi waited for the impact of the cement to hit her, but it never came.  
She opened her her eyes and found herself staring into chocolate brown ones. "Huh?" "Whoa you okay Mim's?" Her protector asked worriedly. "Tai?" "Yeah who else would dare touch an extremely ticked teen in a towel, huh?" He said teasingly. This earned a few giggles from Mimi. Tai straightened up and reluctantly let go of Mimi. "Ummm Mimi is this the new look going around? If it is god bless the trend setter." Mimi looked down and saw what Tai was gawking at. Her entire face turned cherry red.  
"Umm I, and Tk, well , oh god how could I go out like this!?" She stuttered. Tai was starting to notice quite a few stares headed Mimi's way mostly by the male population. Some even stoped right there and just gakwed at her. _'I'll punch anyone of them that asks for it.' _Tai thought as he was starting to get extremely annoyed by the stares. He took of his black blazer and rapped it around Mimi's shoulders. "Umm excuse me miss..." A young teenage boy suddenly feeling bold enough to try his luck. "JUST KEEP WALKING PAL!!" Tai yelled through gritted teeth.  
This scared off the guy as well as most of the other male viewers. All though some didn't quite get the message and continued to stare. "Hey where's Tk? He isn't still running is he?" Mimi asked. "What did he do this time?" "Hmph! Something he's gonna regret next time HE takes a shower." Tai didn't get it but he decided to let it go. By this time Matt had finally caught up with them. When he saw Tai he started to glare death daggers at him and this only increased when he saw Tai's blazer around Mimi's shoulders.  
Tai only smirked at him. "Hey Tai what are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing? By the way man isn't it a little desperate to chase a girl all the way down the street just to get a date?" He asked refering to the way Matt was panting behind Mimi. Matt blushed beat red and glared up at Tai as he was hunched over trying to catch his breath. "Not as desperate as hitting on a girl in a towel." He said challengingly. Mimi knew she was in for a yelling match between the two. _'I wonder if Tk is having a worse time than I am?'   
_ Tk was running for dear life not bothering to look back or stop to catch his breath. He spotted Miyako sitting on a bench in a near by park. Tk instantly ran towards her. When he got there he was grabbing on to the bench to catch much needed breath. "Mi-Mi-Yak-o" Tk started breathlessly. "Tk, did you get Mimi mad at you again?" Miyako asked slightly annoyed with the young teen's eargerness to get a certain cinnimon haired girl royaly ticked. "Mayyyyyyybeee." Tk said sheepishly. "Ok let me refrase that question. How mad is she this time?" She asked. "I don't know. Let me get a few states behind before I stop and ask her." Miyako just rolled her eyes.  
"Honestly Tk why can't you just leave her alone?" She asked slightly irritated. "Now don't YOU start." Tk said while he glared warningly at her. "Just thought you wanted to live longer, thats all." Miyako said with a sigh. "Yeah I know what you mean when and IF I go home I'll find my stuff on the lawn and my room locked from the inside and if she's really ticked all the lockes on the whole condoe." "There's a flower shop right down the road, and trust me If I know Mimi and I do, your butt kissing skills had damn well better be the best." "Don't worry After god knows how many fights I've probably started with her my sucking up skills are up to date." Tk chuckled.  
After getting the flowers Tk started the long way back home, all the while praying his clothes wouldn't be in the toilet. When he got there everything to his great surprise was just as he left it, well on the front lawn anyway. Tk cautiosly knocked on the door and waited. _'I'm not even gonna TRY the locks on this place.' _Finally Mimi opened the door. _'Okay time to start the routine. Collapse on knees, hold flowers up, latch onto legs, and beg the helll out of her.' _Mimi didn't seem to buy it. She turned her back to him and put her nose in the air.  
"Aaaawww c'mon Mim's." "Don't cm'on Mim's me Takeru!" Mimi interupted. Tk flinched. He hated it when she called him by his full name. "You throw cold water on me then make me chase you out of the house in nothing but a towel Takeru!! Do you have any idea what would have happened to me had Tai and Matt not been there!!! I could have gotten raped or worse!! This has been the most humiliating day of my life! Don't you dare start groveling or apologizing to my Takeru Takaishi because the only way you're going to get forgivness form me is if you can turn back time!!" Mimi was xcreeching at him now. He watched on his knees as Mimi stormed off to her room.  
She stopped right in the doorway and said something that made him think she could have stabbed his heart out, put it in a blender, and it still wouldin't have hurt as much as what she said. "This is the last fight I'm gonna have with you Takeru. Why can't you just grow up?" With that Mimi walked into her room leaving Tk to mend his own shattered heart. He collapsed on the floor and for the first time in his life since he was eight Takeru Takaishi wept like a newborn infant. __  
As soon as he was sure Mimi was asleep Tk gathered his clothes and other nesecities and left. He didn't know where the heck he was going, just as long as it wasn't here. He finally arrived at Miyako and Izzy's. He climbed the flights of stairs to where their apartment was. It was rainning hard and he was soaked to the bone. Tk knocked on the door praying someone was home. To his relief Miyako answered the door. "Tk!" She yelled in surprise, but she looked at his soaked body and noticed his souless expression. As if his reason for living had just been pulverized into oblivion. "Oh Tk." Miyako said sympatheticly. 

Tk then collapsed into her arms and sobbed like it was the end of the world. "Shhh its going to be ok. Shhh.." She said soothingly. "It hurts Miyako.(Sob) God it hurts." He sobbed. Tk hung onto her for dear life. Miyako lead him into the living room and gently layed him on the sofa. She then put a pillow under his head and covered him with a thick blanket. A groggy Koshiru Izzumi walked out of the bedroom and looked to see what his Fiance was doing. Miyako saw him and put a finger to her lips signaling for him to be very quiet. It was then that Izzy noticed the heart broken Tk. After a few minuts Izzy lead Miyako back to bed leaving the young boy to cry himself to sleep.   
  
_The next day  
  
_"So you gonna tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" Miyako asked. Tk just didn't have the strength to get up. Miyako was worried to death about him. She just watched his tear stained face turn away from her. "I went too far Miyako. I just don't get it, she's never reacted that way before. Why couldn't she just give me the silent treatment for a week or two like she always does, instead of hating me forever?" He sounded so pitiful. Like just the tiniest gust of wind would crush him to pieces. "She doesn't hate you Tk. Mimi could never hate you. Your her best friend. None of the other digi-destined or any other person has half the friendship you have with her. She could never just forget that because of a little trick." Miyako said as she stroked Tk's sweat matted hair. "Number one Its HAD. Two, Is that all I'm ever going to have with her? Friendship? For a few minutes I actually thought she loved me the way I love her. Heh I guess thats what you get for needed something you can't have."  
"Don't you ever say that again Tk Takaishi!! I'm sure Mimi does love you. She just doesn't realize it yet. I mean its very hard to accept that you love someone. To give them that kind of power over your heart. To risk losing anything you ever had or ever will have with them just by saying three little words. Its a big thing Tk. I'm sure this is just Mimi's way of trying to deny her love for you, she'll come around don't you worry." She said trying to cheer him up. "But she called me Takeru. Mimi's NEVER called me by my full name before. Not even when she was unbearably ticked off." Tk said. "Women are just weird that way. When we have moodswings WE HAVE MOODSWINGS. She's just scared Tk, give her time ok?"  
"You sure thats it?" He said hopefully. "Positive." Miyako stated as a matter of factly. Tk then jumped off the couch with surprising adrenalin. "HOT DIGGITY DAMN!" He shouted. "Whoa!Whoa boy you still gotta make it up to her ya know." "Don't worry I'll think of something on the way home! Bye Miyako and thanks!" Tk shouted as he raced out the door and to what he hoped was still THEIR home. He slowed his pace as he started to think of ways to make it up to her. Tk recalled what she had said to him. _'The only way you'll ever get forgivness from me is if you can turn back time!!' _"Holy crap I got it!" He jumped and suddenly took off racing toward home.  
When he got home to his surprise the locks on the condoe hadn't been changed. Tk walked inside and began thinking of what to do. "Hmm its only 6:57 She'll still be asleep, Great that gives me just enough time!" He used white out to change the dates on all the calendars in the house. After that Tk set all the clocks back to the time it was yesterday before the little accident. He then made breakfast in bed for her. "This is too good to be true. Now to see if she buys it." Tk walked up the flight of stairs and to Mimi's room. To his luck she was still sleeping.   
"Hey. Mim's wake up." Her eyes started to flutter open. "Huh? What?" She said groggily. "TAKERU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM!!" He once more flinched at the formality. "OH MY GOD I'M LATE FOR WORK!! QUICK GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Mimi yelled. "Work? What are you talking about its Saturday?" _'Please, Please let her buy it.' _Tk thought. "What are you Talking about?! Its..." She looked to all the calendars and clocks she could see. Mimi noticed the whight out on the big red X that marked the end of the day on Saturday. She smiled warmly finally dawning on her what he was trying to do.   
"Well so it is." Mimi said with a tinge of a sad smile.Tk beamed. She forgave him! She didn't hate him! Miyako was right all along! "Well I have a couple of things for us planned today if you don't mind." Tk said a bit nervously. "Nope not at all!" Mimi chirped. Back to her ol' cheery self.  
"So Tk what do you have planned?" Tk beamed at the nickname. "Well I thought we'd go to that new arcade that just opened if you don't mind, then I made us dinner in the park, Sound cool to you?" He asked. "Sounds Fabulous!"Mimi chirped once more.  
"So when do we go?" She asked. "How about after you eat?" Tk suggested. "You got it!"


	5. Why Don't You Love Me?5

Everything had been great! It was the morning after Mimi had forgiven him and right at that moment everythin was perfect. Tk sighed and wondered when Mimi was coming home from work. Just then the phone rang. "Hello Takaishi and Tachikawa residents." "Hey Tk whats up! Its Tai." "Hey Tai. Nothing much just boring myself braindead waithing for Mim's to come home. You?" "Oh I was just wondering if you'd do me a huge favor." "Sure what kind of favor?" "Well........ It's kind of a secret. All you need to know is that I _need_ you to take Kari out of the house for the rest of the day ok?" "I don't know Tai, can't you ask Daisuke or something?" "C'mon Tk this is a matter of life or death!! I need you man!" "Alright alright! When do you want me to pick her up?" "As soon as you can. That ok?"  
"Yeah sure. Hey Tai I gotta go Mimi just walked in, bye." "Bye say Hi to mimi for me ok." "Sure C-ya." He put down the phone and walked over to Mimi. " So that was Tai. How is he?" " When is temporary insanity not considered temporary anymore." "I take it that Tkish for he's fine." "Yeah and he said hi." "Thats nice." Tk watched as Mimi began taking off the pounds of make-up the modeling directors put on her five days a week. "Hey Mim's look I'm gonna be out all day so do you need anything?" "No I'm fine. have fun. bye the way were're you going?" "I gotta take Kari out all day." "Got to or want to?" Mimi said with a sly little smile on her angelic face. "_GOT_ to." "Uh huh sure."  
Tk rolled his eyes at her smart remarks. "Ok well I'm going now you sure you don't need anything?" "NO! Now get or you'll be late. Oh and by the way take my car. Girls always make out better in a sports car. Its a scientificly proven fact." "IT'S NOT A DATE AND I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH HER ALRIGHT!!!!!!!" "Just take it anyway ok?" "Only if I can take some mase with me." "Get! shoo shoo! You're gonna be late!" "Fine I'm going see?! but just you wait you'll be missing me!" Tk called to her. "Don't make me drive you TK!" Mimi called back. "Wouldn't mind if ya did." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
  
  
_8:32  
  
_Mimi was now coming home from a late night shopping spree. She had guessed Tk was still out since her car wasn't in the drive way. She had about twenty bags filled to the rim in her arms and was holding a few bag straps in her mouth. After about 20 minutes of trying she finally managed to kick open the door. When she entered her bags immediately fell to the ground. It was the most romantic seen she had ever saw. Roses and rose petals littered the floor and furniture by the hundreds. The lights were off and nicely lit candles adorned every counter and table.  
"You like it? It took me all day to fix it up but in the long run I think it was worth it." She turned her head toward the voice. There in the dark, dimly lit hallway was Tai. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a wight dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the buttons down to his collerbone. His hair was slightly more Tassled than usual but his goggles held back some of it and he looked exhausted, she guessed that was from all the work he did here. "Oh Tai It's gorgeous! But why?" She saw him laugh a little but it came out as sort of a cough do to being so tired. "You don't know do you? After all these years you still don't know." More laughes came out. Tai noticed the hurt and slightly angered look on his face. He quickly tried to fix it. "Oh no Mimi I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how innocent you are. Umm oh wait that didn't come out right."   
She laughed a little at the contemplating look on Tai's face as he tried to think of the right words to say. She giggle some more, now that was the Tai she new. He looked up when he noticed her laughing, and blushed a little at how he must looked. He had wanted to look perfect for this and now he probably looked like a tired old slave. "Its ok Tai. Now what did you say about me not knowing something?" His eyes raised from there transfixed place on the floor to meet hers. That brought back why he was here. Tai walked over to her and took Mimi's hand. He stared at it not have the courage to look her in the eyes as he said what he had to say.  
"Mimi now I'm not good at this mushy stuff so please don't inturrupt me or throw something at me untill I'm done ok?" She nodded. He took a deep breath and began to tell her. "Ever since I laid eyes on you as you were getting out of your limoe at the camp we went to I've been in love with you. Matt has too that's why we're always fighting, but this isn't about him. I know I was mean to you alot, like at the gekomon's castle and pretty much everywhere else; I was just mad at you for ...... well being who you were. You were the most popular girl there so that was like a 'keep off the Mimi sign' she's out of your leage. I just wanted to punish you for not letting me have you.  
Unfortunately that just shoved your attention to Matt. I just wanted kill him every time you giggled when you maded him blush. If you thought that Yamato Ishida was good enough for you then I wanted to show you that Taichi Kamiya was better. The only way I knew how to do that was to fight. I guess he felt the same way because he always fought back. I just can't take it anymore Mimi. I can't take the wondering the hurting if someone else is with you when I know that should be me. I'm not doing this anymore Mimi. "I WON'T SHARE YOU! I can't share you.." The last part came out a hoarse whispers followed by Tai's shoulders starting to shak. When her hand that he was grasping started becoming wet Mimi's fears were confirmed. Taichi Yagami Kamiya was crying. "So I'm doing this  
now once and for all. I know we're really young but I have to know." Tai finally got up the courage to lift his head and look her in the eye. Gasped at what she saw. His cheeks had tears streaming down them and the glossy look in his eyes showed that there were more where that came from.  
Still holding her hand Tai got down on one knee, all the while managing to force a smile through his tears. "Mimi Lilly Tachikawa hopefully soon to become Kamiya, I have loved you before I was born and its as if I was born for you . I swear I will love untill the day I die and infinity after. All I need to know is if you'll be mine and mine alone. Mimi will you be my wife." With that said she watched as he pulled out a beautiful ring that must have cost him everything he had. I was a gorgeously carved emeral lilly on a gold band with a large sparkling diamond in the middle of the lilly. She had long since felt tears streaming down her cheek but Tai couldn't see them through the dim light.  
Mimi then yanked her hand out of his and turned her back on him. His hand came involuntarily to his heart as if to stop the pain. "Hmph your crazy Taichi Kamiya." He collapsed. "God no please." He whispered through his tears. "How could you ever think that I would ever flirt with Matt. When you're all I have ever dreamed about." He looked up and saw her shinning tear stained eyes croutched above him. Tai laughed a little since it was all he could muster through his tears as he touched Mimi's cheek with his hand. After making sure that this wasn't just one of his stuped fantasies he jumped up an crushed her to him.  
She cringed a bit. She could have sworn she heard a rib crack under his vice like grip, but at this moment he could've crushed the life out of her and she wouldn't have been able to give less a damn.   
  
  
  
  
_10:42  
at the park  
  
  
  
_"I


	6. Why Don't You Love Me? End

"Isn't romantic Takeru?" At this point Tk was about to puke at Kari's antics. "God help me." "what you say Tk?" "Uhh I said Odd there's kelp in the sea." "Okaaaaaaayyyyyy" '_that was close'_ "So Tk great car I loved the interior." She said sweetly. "Its not mine it Mimi's." "Oh" She glared down at her feet and he could faintly hear her mumbling under her breath. Kari took a deep breath to try to control her temper. "Hey why don't we catch a movie?" '_not for the sake of human survival.'_ "Not for the sake of human survival." "WHAT!!" "Huh! oh um ya know Kari I'd love to but I gotta get back to Mimi's or else she remembers to be mad at me for something and changes all the locks on the house so I gotta go c-ya!"  
"Takeru what the hell is your problem get over her she's just some slut bag!" Tk spun around just barely stoping himself from strangling Kari. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!" She was obviously not aware to never touch that soft spot on Tk so she kept going. "Get it through your thick head Tk she doesn't love you and she never will!!" Kari shouted back. "SHUT UP HIKARI I'M WARNING YOU!!" She continued to taunt him to the point where Tk was covering his ears. "My brothers at her place right now poping the question and propably making like rabbits with her as we speak!!!" That did it that caought His attention and this time he didn't even bother trying to stop himself. _CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!_ The sound of the back of his hand meeting Kari Kamiya's cheek echoed throughout the entire park.  
"You're lying." That was all he said. "Yeah ya think so well why don't you just run on home to your precious right now and see. or are you to scared?" she said from on the ground nursing her cheek. "Fine." With that Takeru bolted home not even bothering getting Mimi's car.   
  
  
_11:05  
  
_Mimi looked out the window, Tai had left to inform his parent right before it had started raining. She sighed she was starting to worry about Tk. Just as Mimi was going to the stairs the door shot open. There stood a soaked Tk that looked as if his world was about to end. Before she got the chance to ask him what took him so long He cought sight of the ring. "How could you?" He whispered. "Huh?" She said. she then saw that Tk's once soulful azure eyes that held such fire in them were no more. In there place were to blue bottomless pits nothing more. "Wasn't I enough?" Tk had started to walk toward her, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mimi was frozen in place she couldn't even speak.  
When Tk was right infront of her he droped to his knees and empraced her legs. He was breaking down, she could tell but she couldn't do a thing about it. "No Mimi god no! Please! You can't love him!" His body was going into convultions he was sobbing so hard. "Please Mimi, He has a soccer team, he's going to be famous, he'll be able to offer you the world, Mimi you are my world! I need you to function!" He was beginging to hurt her legs, but she didn't care. She wanted to deny everything, to say she didn't love Tai that she love him only if it would save him a little pain. Her skirt was becoming wet either from Tk's soaked body or his tears she didn't know.  
"He can live without you! He'll be capable of staying alive! I won't!" He got up and took her hands in his crushing them to his body. "Choose Me Mimi! Forget Taichi and Yamato just choose me! I can't take it! Don't look at anybody else please just me! Thats all I want! Thats all I ever wanted........" The last one came out as a whisper. She looked into his tear filled eyes showing him everything. He knew. She had chosen. She had chosen him. And he wasn't him. "Oh god Tk you're the last person I'd want to hurt in this. I never wanted to hurt. never you." "I can't let you go" "You'll have to"   
Staring into her sincere hazel eyes Takeru Takaishi said the one word that killed his heart, body, mind and soul. "Go. Leave now Mimi or I swear I'll take you in arms and make you stay with me. I'd rather you leave loving me as a friend then stay hating me." She nodded and somehow managed to run out the door.  
So this was it. No more crying, no more running to Miyako, no more wondering, just hurting. Kari had been right. Heh funny how a tiny part of him felt relieved. At least now he new. Tk collapsed to his knees. He looked down and saw his tag and crest of hope shatter. There was no hope left just pain. His hope had left with Mimi. His hope _was _Mimi. Tk watched as his body slowly began to delete itself just like in the digiworld.  
"I love you Mimi. I'll always love you. Even in Heaven. Goodbye my hope."  
With those last words Takeru Takaishi died.  
  
  
_ Somewhere in the digital world  
  
_Patamon's eyes shot open as a sharp pain filled his chest. "Tk?"His eyes filled with sadness for his human counterpart as his own body began to delete itself as well. A small smile made its way to the small, orange, bat likedigimon. "C-ya soon Tk!"  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
fINALLY ITS DONE MY TORTURE IS OVER! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! OH AND SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WERE HOPING FOR A HAPPIER ENDING.


End file.
